


Staying Alive [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [29]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barry has an existential crisis, F/M, M/M, Mayor Snart, Mick starts a religion, News Media, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Social Media, Sound Effects, such things happen during zombie apocalpyses, suprisingly few zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: The great coldwave romance of the zombie apocalypse.





	Staying Alive [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Staying Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618134) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> So this is sort of for the "Incorporate Verbal Effects" on my bingo card, but it's also so much more then that.

**Title:** Staying Alive

 **Fandom:** Flash

 **Author:** [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Cover Art By:**[linzoid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/linzoid)

 **Pairing:** Mick/Len, Cisco/Lisa, Allegations of Mick/Len/Barry

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 1:53:37

**Summary:**

“– as always, this is Ami Dillon, your resident media studies graduate student and totally under-qualified radio host, and your source for the latest updates on the state of Central City during the present Zombie Crisis, courtesy of the Mayor’s office. In addition to life-saving tips and general safety alerts, we also bring you the excellent morale-boosting soundtrack of the greatest hits of the Apocalypse, by which we mean whatever tracks the local radio stations had sitting around and the cover songs played by our dearly beloved cover band, the Post-Apocs. As always, we begin with our theme song: Stayin’ Alive, by the Bee Gees!”  
(the great coldwave romance of the zombie apocalypse)

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618134)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Staying%20Alive.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for sound effects and music. There is no version without the music because that was kind of the point when i decided to make it. There are sound effects in nearly every scene. For best effect you need to listen on a sound system with multiple speakers.  
> This is the most complicated and intricate piece of audio I have ever produced and I love it to pieces.


End file.
